Forgotten Friends
by Doyle M Jones
Summary: For most of the Senshi nothing was changed after their resurrection after Galaxia's defeat, for Minako something profound did.


I don't own Sailor Moon, or the other series in this story.

More notes at the end, The crossover will be revealed at the end. This is the first story I have written so please don't stomp me too bad.

**Forgotten Friends**

A teenage girl with long blond hair, bound in the back with a red bow ribbon, stood in front of a residence looking at it with an expression, that for those who knew her, would be surprised to see on her face on such a beautiful day, or nearly any other day for that matter. For Minako Aino had come to the home of the outer Senshi on a mission, and her expression was one of deadly determination. 'I need to know, I HAVE TO KNOW' she thought to her self as she looked back to what had brought her here, to confront the most forbidding of the outer Senshi.

It had all started with the defeat of Galaxia by Sailor Moon, and her return to life, resurrected once again by her princess. For most of the others not much had changed, but for Minako something had, something very profound, for she had started to remember.

The memories had started to come back in a very casual fashion. When Minako had gone shopping with Ami, they had stopped in at a bookstore. The bookstore was not exactly Mina's idea of fun shopping but if it made her friend happy then so be it. While Ami looked for the books that she wanted Minako had browsed through the store. "Hmm need to mention this one to her." she thought while looking at a book. The thought threw Minako into turmoil for the "her" that she had been thinking of was not Ami, nor was it any of the other Senshi, or any of her other acquaintances in Tokyo. The "her" she had thought of was a friend, no more than a friend, someone who in many ways had been a sister; and for years Minako had not even remembered that she existed.

That memory started a cascade of more, and Minako staggered against the bookshelf under the weight of the onslaught of them. Of people and places, and other things. "Mina-chan?" came a concerned voice behind her. "Are you alright?" ask Ami. Minako pulled herself together, forcing herself to the now and away from the then. She turn with a smile that was forced to her but somehow she managed to make appear normal to Ami, "Fit as a kettle, I just tripped." Ami looked at her somewhat reassured, "That is fit as a fiddle, Minako." "Whatever. Ami I just remembered something," and isn't that the understatement of the year she thought as she fought down the memories again, "and I have to run and go take care of it." Ami smiled clearly reassured by the seeming appearance of a ditzy Minako, "O.K. , I have a few more things to get, and I will see you tomorrow at the shrine." "Thanks for understanding." she beamed at her friend, and then with almost a mad dash made her way out of the bookstore. Ami laughed to herself, "Mina really does not like bookstores," and turned back to her shopping.

Minako dashed for home, desperately needing someplace to be alone as she sorted herself out. Her parents where gone for the day, and as she opened the door to her home she remembered that Artemis was spending some time with Luna. The thought of Artemis brought yet another memory back up, one she could not fight down. "Let me get this straight. I am a reincarnated warrior with magical powers, from a long dead kingdom," she said to Artemis in an bemused voice. "Well yes," Artemis replied. Looking at her with a quizzical expression, "You are taking a talking cat telling you that you are a magic warrior rather well...." She smiled down to the cat thinking of her friends and school, "Oh, I believe in magic."

She pulled herself with a lurch from the past, the doorway was not really a good place for this and headed to her room. Laying down on her bed Mina started to sort through the returning memories. Memories from a time before she learned of her destiny, ones of her first two years in England. The school she had attended for two wonderful years. The sport she had made the team on, in her second year. One that was far more exciting than Volleyball. She remembered casual friends, and others who did not come anywhere close to that heading; but were on the fine line between rivals and enemies. Teachers, one wise beyond belief, another who was somewhat scary, another stern but fair and others still. Of a villain gone for years, but whose shadow was still felt, and who had been as evil as any she faced as Sailor Venus.

Then Minako remembered THEM. Her friends, comrades, ones she had become as close to as she was now with the inners. The girl, both strangers in a strange land, they had come together early on, of her helping Mina with her English, of Mina trying to get her out of her shell. The boys, one teaching her chess and sports, the other. Minako stiffened, him, she owed her life; and because of it was in debt to him. A debt that carried nearly great an obligation as Minako's oath's to her princess.

All of Artemis finding her and telling her destiny, of her first summer as a Sailor Senshi, going by the codename, Sailor V. Minako sobbed as she remembered the heartbreak she felt when she realized that her destiny did not allow her to stay in England with her friends. The writing of letters, telling her friends that she had to go back to Japan, and that once she got settled she would be in touch.

'But I didn't, because I only got settled after we had defeated Beryl and Metallia,' Minako thought to herself miserably. 'After that I never even thought of them, but WHY!' "How could I just forget all of that, HOW COULD I FORGET THEM!!!" she screamed in a voice laden with sorrow, rage and pain as tears ran down her face. Minako pulled a pillow to her chest and curled up around it sobbing. "They were my friends, I loved, cared about them. Why, how could I just forget them," she kept crying to herself, until finally totally exhausted by all she had remembered, all the pain, sorrow, and worry from not being able to remember any of it for years, she cried herself to sleep.

"Mina... Mina... Minako." The concerned voice prodded her awake. Uncurling from her still tear dampened pillow she looked into the concerned cat face of her friend and advisor Artemis. "Mina... What, um is something the matter, is something wrong, did something happen to you?" Looking into his worried cat eyes, she had a brief flash of Luna's face and it hit her. She knew, she knew why she had forgotten all of it. "MINA!" Artemis's worried and exasperated voice startled her from the sudden realization of just what had caused her to forget. Pulling herself upright and managing a wan smile to her worried cat, "Yes, something happened Artemis. Give me a minute to get myself together, I need to think about it." Grumbling and with poor grace the concerned moon cat let his tear streaked charge gather her thoughts.

'Usagi's wish, her wish after defeating Metallia, that had to have been it.' she thought furiously. 'She wish for us to be normal, to have a normal life. But she did not know, my life, even before Artemis found me and told me I was a Senshi, was not normal. So it was suppressed with the memories of being a Senshi. Then, when Luna had to reawaken our memories, she was trying to make us remember being Senshi, nothing else. Because she did not know there was anything else for us to have forgotten.' Minako made a sound have way between a snort and a sob. 'I lost two years of my life, because my princess cared and worried about us.'

Artemis was startled as Minako move from the bed with a determined stance. "Mina?" She looked down to her friend and advisor with a tear streaked face that bore no traces of the sadness and pain he had seen upon finding her curled up asleep on her bed. She smiled, and while it was not her usual happy smile, he could tell it was genuine. "I will have to explain latter, it would take to long right now to tell the whole story." Her expression changed to one of determination. "You might want to go spend some more time with Luna. There are some things I need to check with Setsuna. If she tells me what I need to know, we may be making a trip to check on some people." "Setsuna? Is there a new enemy," he ask suddenly even more concerned than before. "No, no this has nothing to do with the Senshi, and last I knew no enemy. No this is something else, personal, and if Setsuna gives me the answers I need... Anyway it will take to long to explain, go see Luna. Minako stared out her bedroom heading to wash her face. "With luck I will tell you all about it on the trip to England." "England!" Artemis shouted after her. "Just go see Luna."

Looking at the outer's house Minako shook herself from her musings. Gathering her courage, not the courage of a teenage girl, not the courage of a Sailor Venus, not even the courage of the leader of the Inner Senshi, but the courage of a Gryffindor concerned about her forgotten friends, she headed to the door. To find out, no matter what, if her princess would be safe while she checked on the friends who, no doubt, thought that she had abandoned them.

Yes it is Harry Potter. Initially I did not start this out as a mystery crossover. It just sort of started to come out that way and I thought why not. This can be a one shot or I can continue it, depends on if any want me to.


End file.
